


An Unlikely Pair

by 5samn



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin and Duncan live up to the 'it's the ones you would least expect' theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BorderJ95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/gifts).



> I am aware this is not a very popular pairing but it's one I quite like the dynamics of. So I used BorderJ95's ask as an excuse to write it ;)

Duncan was tired, he’d walked home in the early hours of the morning from Sjin’s, he would stay but Sjin had arranged to walk to work with Trott and he couldn’t be seen at his flat. He’d still decided to go to work early, there wasn’t much point hanging around at home when he couldn't sleep anyway, the last few weeks all he could think about was the skinny bearded man he had fallen for. When he got in to the office the kitchen was his first stop, his body screaming at him for food reaching for the highest cupboard he heard footsteps behind him.

“Hey baby.” Sjin winked wrapping an arm around Duncan’s waist and squeezing his hip.

“Sjin! Seriously don’t do that.” Duncan shouted, wriggling and pushing his arm away.

“I was kidding and I brought you a coffee sweetie.” Sjin smiled gently pushing a cup into Duncan’s hand.

“Honestly can we not do pet names, especially in the office.” He said quietly, turning his head to check the corridors. No-one was normally around this early anyway.

“You liked it last night big boy.” Sjin giggled pushing a finger to Duncan’s chest, turning to walk down the corridor to his own office, only stopping to turn his head and smile back at Duncan.

Duncan stood with his mouth wide open, he would never get used to the weird innocent yet dirty vibe Sjin gave off even before they were a thing. If he was honest it made his skin tingle and his chest tighten. Every day they were in the office together Duncan was never quite fully indulged in his videos.

“Hey Dunc, everything okay?” Kim asked, pushing past him in the kitchen to get to the fridge. “You look a bit out of it.”

“Yeah…” he shook his head. “Sorry i’ve just got a lot going on.” He added, reaching up to the biscuit cupboard grabbing a pack of chocolate digestives.

“You wanna talk about it? We can have a chat before recording flux buddies.” Kim smiled up at him with a cold grape soda in her hand.

“I really don’t think you’ll want to hear it.” Duncan chuckled.

“Try me, it can’t get worse than Hannah’s exploits.” She laughed pulling his arm and leading him to her office. “Come on you look like hell.”

They walked in to her office, shelves full of figures and Pokemon plushies. Kim sat down on her chair, pulling another one along to place by her side, patting the seat she motioned for Duncan to sit.

“Right, spare me no gory details. Spill.” She stared him down.

“Please promise me that you won’t tell anyone this.” He looked at her worriedly.

“Of course, pinky swear.” She held out her right little finger, looking at Duncan expectedly.

He held out his chunkier left one, and they linked them tightly. He couldn’t help but laugh silently at how childish it was.

“Me and Sjin… we are sort of… well. I guess we are a thing.” He looked down at his thumbs picking at his cuticles.

“Oh my god! Really? I didn’t even think you liked each other as friends. You always argue.” Kim gushed.

“Y’know when the little boy would pull the little girl’s hair in school because he liked her? I think it’s sort of like that, I really hate it but I like him.” Duncan laughed easing up a bit.

“So the details.” Kim winked, drumming her fingers together.

“He cornered me in the bar on Lewis’ birthday. I thought he was just really drunk when he kissed me so when I woke up in his flat I assumed he would regret it but he didn’t he made me breakfast. Sorry i’m rambling.” He blushed. 

“Nah, it’s pretty cute. What happened then?” Kim questioned.

“We spent the whole weekend just watching movies, playing games and y’know… We agreed then that we both wanted to be together so we’ve been ‘dating’ for a few weeks. The only thing is i’m having problems with the whole touchy feely thing.” Duncan explained.

“Sjin is like that with everyone, no one will know.” Kim suggested.

“I know but i’m not like that. I don’t want him to think I’m pushing him away just because I can’t be someone who is all feely.” Duncan looked up at Kim with hurt in his eyes.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” She asked.

“I don’t know how to explain it. I guess I’m an emotional person.” he broke, blushing red unable to look her in the eye. “Sorry this is embarrassing, and well Sjin isn’t he is all about the intimacy and stuff but he won’t talk about anything.” Duncan shifted in his chair, uncomfortable sharing this much with Kim but not having any one else to ask for advice.

“Okay, so one of you doesn’t like getting touchy but wants to talk and the other hates talking but loves to get grabby.” She giggled. “Sorry it isn’t funny but it is so like you both.”

“What do I do? If it doesn’t work out it’s going to be so awkward in the office… and I really like him.” Duncan sighed.

“Okay, this is what you do. Tonight or whenever you are both next free go on a proper date don’t just stay in. Then you do your best to be a bit more cutesy, hold hands that sort of thing. Then when you have a quiet time to speak you tell him that you’ve been trying to be a bit more boyfriend-y and explain how you’re trying to make an effort for him.” Kim had it all carefully worked out.

“Do you reckon he’ll talk about it then?” Duncan asked.

“I think putting yourself out there and laying it all out will make it easier for him at least.” She shrugged.

“Alright and i’ll report back later, thank you so much. Why are you so brilliant?” Duncan reached over and hugged her small frame tightly.

“I try.” Kim laughs smugly. “Get in your office, let’s do some flux buds.” She slapped him on the back as he walked out.

 

Duncan had finished recording with Kim and was mucking around on social media, replying to comments and unfortunately deleting a few creepy ones. He even saw one that seemed to be shipping him and Sjin, he wondered how long it would be before people questioned the tension between them on the channel. As he was replying to a tweet of a fan who had met them at a con he heard a knock on the door, turning to look at the small window he saw Sjin’s smiling face looking back at him.

“Hey, alright if I come in?” Sjin asked peeking through.

“Of course.” He waved him over. “I was thinking we could go out tonight.” Duncan suggested looking up at his boyfriend’s almost dyed looking blue eyes and thick black eyelashes.

“Ooooh yeah sounds good gorgeous, what if we see the others though?” Sjin asked, concerned.

“I think we might have to tell them soon anyway to be honest, I want to be able to do this whenever I like.” He winked grabbing Sjin’s hands that were hanging by his side and pulling him onto his lap. Stroking his hands over his shoulders Duncan leaned down slightly kissing Sjin with desperate ferocity. It felt like it was the first time he had his hands on him all over again, but this time he was all too aware of the fact that anyone could walk past at any minute. Despite the thoughts of getting caught running through his head Duncan leaned back further in his chair, giving Sjin the opportunity to take control kissing him deeper clashing teeth.

Neither of them noticed the small crowd forming outside the door, Lewis, Kim and Hannah sharing looks of disbelief but all of them agreeing silently how sickeningly cute it was.


End file.
